


Play Time

by templeremus



Series: The MARS Files [3]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Childhood, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, Fugitive, Games, Gen, Mind Games, Mystery, Present Tense, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templeremus/pseuds/templeremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your turn to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekly drabble challenge on LJ community, lifein1973. 100 words exactly. The prompt was: Hide and Seek.

You’ve done this before, so many times. 

 _Ready or not, here I come._

The hallway is too exposed, the kitchen out of reach. You run for the stairs, fumble with the cupboard door, crawl in. 

 _Barefoot in your pyjamas, one last game before bed. In the space beneath the stairs you hug your knees, eyes closed, mouth dry. In the kitchen the TV is playing. Mum is laughing. You wait._

Footsteps are crossing the hall outside. Someone coughs. 

 _Don’t move. Don’t breathe. Wait._  

The door opens. 

 _Found you, Sammy!_

A gun clicks.

“Out you come, copper.”

 _It’s only a game._


End file.
